The present invention relates to a roller sunshade for mounting on a car roof, and more particularly to a roller sunshade that can be easily mounted on any place on a car roof as needed to provide a shady place during outdoor activities.
Camping, fishing, and travelling have become the most favorite and popular recreational activities among most people in holidays in order to release them from busy work and tense life. In such outdoor activities, it is not always easy for people to find a shady place to escape from the strong sunrays. And, it is very uncomfortable and even harmful to expose to the strong sunrays for a prolonged time. A car equipped with means to provide a shady place would conveniently overcome the difficulty in finding a shady place in outdoors.
There are various types of sunshades for using outdoors. However, such conventional sunshades usually require different tools and a lot of fastening means, such as screws, to lock their four fixing means to two sides of the car roof, (that is, the dripping moldings). Thereafter, the bulky and heavy sunshade is screwed to the fixing means. The above procedure for connecting the conventional sunshade to a car roof in an attempt to provide a shady place is obviously time and labor consuming. And, once the sunshade is fixed to the car roof, it can not be easily dismounted from the car roof. To save troubles, the sunshade is frequently left on the car roof even the car is not used for outdoor recreational activities. The sunshade that is always carried on the car roof would make the car look strange and is subject to shortened usable life due to frequent exposure to the sunshine and rainwater.
Another problem with the conventional sunshade for mounting on a car roof is the sunshade usually has fixed height relative to the roof, and such fixed height would usually conflict with any lamp, antenna seat or luggage rack fixedly mounted on the roof and cause troubles in mounting the sunshade on the roof.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved roller sunshade for mounting on a car roof to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional sunshades.